


[podfic] Snippet of a Mikey fic

by reena_jenkins



Series: Once A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [40]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued (text), Character Study, Gen, Gen Fic, JERSEY WHAT WHAT, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: If there is a zombie apocalypse, Mikey is absolutely certain that he will be driving through the Meadowlands when it happens. He totally has his knife in his backpack right now. Just in case.





	[podfic] Snippet of a Mikey fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snippet of a Mikey fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/321355) by [fictionalaspect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/fictionalaspect). 

** **

**Title: [Snippet of a Mikey fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/321355) **

**Author: ** ** [fictionalaspect](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/) **

**Coverartist: [reena_jenkins ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

**Rating:** PG

**Fandom:** Bandom (My Chemical Romance)

**Pairing:** gen

**Length:** 00:05:38

Download link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/41%20\(Band\)%20_Snippet%20of%20a%20Mikey%20fic_.mp3) **

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip)** (03:47:46, 438.1 mb, compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
